Dealing in Heylin
by Chibi-Kaisie
Summary: **TRADUCCIÓN** -Original de CrystallicSky- En el cual Chase Young descubre a un bastante cambiado Jack Spicer y le gusta lo que ve. CHACK, ONESHOT, GIFTFIC PARA SILVARBELLE.


****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**Dealing in Heylin**

**Original en: /s/5185804/1/Dealing_in_Heylin**

**Por: CrystallicSky**

Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

Revisado por: Krishna Corvus (cat666)

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Xiaolin Showdown ni alguno de sus personajes, tampoco hago ni intento tener beneficios al escribir esto ni ninguna de mis otras piezas.**

**Advertencia(s): Lenguaje, implicación sexual, ligeras menciones de violencia/sangre, homosexualidad, etc. **

-.-.-.-.-.-

Un _muy_ molesto señor dragón acechaba en los confines de su propia biblioteca, demasiado frustrado.

Últimamente, los monjes Xiaolin se habían vuelto insufribles. Confiados, santurrones, hipócritas… claro, nada de eso era _muy_ nuevo, pero recientemente se habían vuelto más descarados; más obvios, como si ya no les importara su fachada de justicieros y se habían resignado a ser lo que realmente eran: rufianes Xiaolin.

Mentían, hacían trampa, robaban, usaban fuerza excesiva con sus enemigos, y lo más intolerable de todo, mantenían todo el tiempo su actitud de 'puritanos'.

Por decir lo mínimo, esos mocosos insolentes estaban sacando de quicio a Chase Young.

Por un buen tiempo, el adalid lo toleró con una inmedible paciencia principalmente al evitar toda la cosa y sólo involucrándose cuando un Shen Gong Wu muy importante como para permitirlo en manos Xiaolin se activara. En realidad no era una pérdida gigantesca; después de todo, ¿realmente a quién le importaba los pequeños e íntimos detalles de chismes que estaban circulando entre el círculo Xiaolin-Heylin?

Tubbimura había adquirido un nuevo rayo desintegrador, Katnappé creó alrededor de cien mil gatitos mutantes más, Kimiko tuvo un nuevo corte de cabello por trillonésima vez: los pequeños trozos de información que obtenía incluso, excluido como estaba de toda la cosa eran nada cortas a lo perjudicialmente tedioso, como si el saber tales cosas tontas hicieran, en realidad, al adalid _más estúpido_.

Sin embargo, el hombre había permanecido completamente ajeno a todo y se negaba a permitir que el reciente cinismo de los monjes lo afectara.

Hasta, claro, que hábilmente cruzaron la línea.

Los rufianes Xiaolin habían, al final, ido tan lejos e irrumpido en el hogar de Chase, saquearon varias habitaciones, y robaron tres importantes Shen Gong Wu.

Era innecesario decir que Chase estaba fuera de sí.

Por supuesto, podía _fácilmente_ perseguirlos en su templo y hacerlos _pagar_ por tan grave error de juicio; matarlos de la más lenta y tortuosa manera posible.

Sin embargo… _esta_ clase de descarada insolencia exigía una venganza especial, la clase de venganza que dejaría a los monjes vivos pero _queriendo_ morir; _suplicando_ por ella con cada fibra de su ser.

Chase había ido a su extensa biblioteca de hechizos, maldiciones y maleficios y se había encerrado por _días_ en busca del castigo_ perfecto_.

Ya había agotado completamente con sus reservas, y no tenía _nada_ para mostrar.

¡Absolutamente _ningún_ hechizo de los que vio era lo suficientemente _fuerte_, lo suficientemente _cruel_, o lo suficientemente _terrible_! Ojos hervidos, piel de gallina, pesadillas sin fin, ¡todas _demasiado_ suaves para un crimen tal como el actuar en contra suya!

Chase quería que esos pequeños mocosos rufianes _sufrieran_.

El señor dragón cerró el pesado tomo ante él, un bestial gruñido escapando de su garganta.

_Malditos_, pensó, ¡incluso _la venganza_ no puede ser sencilla con esos niños falsamente buenos!

"_Dioses_, estas enojado, ¿o no?"

La cabeza de Chase se volvió con fuerza instantáneamente, su melena negra siguiéndola momentáneamente con un giro que recordaba a una cola de un gato.

De pie en el umbral de la puerta de la biblioteca estaba nadie más que Wuya, descansando casualmente contra la jamba mientras sus ojos verdes miraban desaprobadoramente al hombre.

"Tengo el _derecho_ de estar enojado" Chase le gruñó.

"¿Tan enojado que tus gatos están tan asustados como para acercársete?" la bruja preguntó. "¿Tan enojado que te quedaste aquí por una semana completa? ¿Tan enojado que has ignorado tu Lao Máng Lóng por el mismo tiempo?"

El señor dragón se sobresaltó con eso, removiendo rápidamente un guante de una de sus manos para determinar la declaración como verdad. Efectivamente, estaba cubierto en una delgada e irregular capa de escamas. Si había empeorado tanto como para que su piel estuviera retrocediendo a las escamas, entonces seguramente habían aparecido en sus mejillas y también el puente de su nariz; tal vez su rostro incluso había comenzado a alargarse en un hocico.

Por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, Wuya tenía razón: esto era ridículo.

Chase suspiró frustrado, pasando sus dedos por su cabello. "… _Deben_ pagar." Eventualmente dijo.

"¡Entonces, lánzales un maleficio!" Exclamó Wuya. "¡Estoy segura que has leído un millón de maneras para hacerlo!"

"Más" el hombre le gruñó, su factor de intimidación aumento diez veces al enseñar los filosos dientes al hacerlo "¡y _nada_ es suficiente! Todas las maldiciones que he encontrado son _completamente_ insuficientes!"

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó casualmente la mujer.

Chase ante esto, naturalmente pausó. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'eso es todo'? ¿Qué más necesita _haber_? No puedo matarlos porque los quiero vivos; no puedo torturarlos porque es muy físico; no puedo maldecirlos porque cada maldición es muy débil; ¿_qué_, precisamente" demandó "se supone que deba hacer con esos malditos monjes?"

La bruja pelirroja lo miró como si fuera estúpido. "Siempre puedes ver a Jack al respecto", señaló casualmente.

Ahora _ese_ nombre confundía al adalid. El único Jack que conocía era Spicer, y _ése_ había abandonado _hace mucho_ el conflicto Xiaolin-Heylin; de hecho, _años_ atrás.

Ahora que lo recordaba, era alrededor de ese momento cuando los monjes habían comenzado a mostrar su lado cruel más descaradamente. El gótico de pies torpes había mostrado un enorme incremento en su renuencia para pelear con los jóvenes asistidos por los elementos, hasta el punto, que hacerlo había sido inevitable. Habían peleado y, como siempre, Jack había perdido. Con el Wu en mano, los monjes podían fácilmente burlarse de él como siempre lo hacían y dejar al derrotado adolescente para que curara sus heridas.

Pero no lo hicieron.

Chase personalmente no había estado ahí; era un Shen Gong Wu sin importancia, así que no había tenido razón para atender el Duelo. Wuya, por el otro lado, quién parecía tener un proverbio firme por _todos_ los Wu, _había _estado ahí y le contó al adalid la historia de lo que había pasado.

Habían brutalizado al gótico; todos lo habían cubierto y lo habían golpeado hasta literalmente casi matarlo. Los puños habían volado, los pies habían pateado, todo para la banda sonora de gritos adoloridos…

Y entonces habían ido demasiado lejos, como los monjes obviamente estaban acostumbrados a hacer en todas las cosas, agregaron un insulto metafórico a la herida que ya estaba hecha.

Jack había estado en el suelo, Wuya había dicho, llorando, temblando y todo magullado cuando Pedrosa había sonreído maliciosamente e instruyó a Kimiko que le pasara una pieza afilada de un robot destruido. La muchacha japonesa había imitado la oscura sonrisa, claramente pensando lo que fuera que su compañero monje estaba pensando, y ella obedeció su petición. Avanzaron hacia el gótico con la dentada pieza de metal, y…

Bueno, Wuya dijo que ella no había visto _precisamente_ lo que habían hecho, pero que había _sangre_ y que Jack había escapado poco después; alejándose tambaleando del círculo de prácticamente _Malévolos_ monjes y salió hacia el cielo sin rumbo mientras aferraba su rostro.

Después de eso, supuestamente nunca había vuelto a un duelo. Con buena razón, el adalid supuso: el joven obviamente había estado traumatizado por lo que le habían hecho y entonces los monjes habían (sólo podía asumir) cortado su _rostro_. Jack siempre había sido algo vanidoso, y si había sido terriblemente desfigurado, era entendible el no querer ser visto.

De hecho, había cruzado por la mente de Chase que en algún punto el muchacho podría cometer suicidio o intentarlo en su pena. Sin gustarle realmente la idea de su fan número uno muerto por razones que preferiría no pensar tan profundamente al respecto, había accedido a espiar al heredero Spicer sólo para asegurarse que no iba a hacer algo estúpido.

De las dos ocasiones que lo había hecho, Jack _no_ había tratado de cortarse las venas o colgarse, o nada parecido. La primera vez, el pelirrojo estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio con sus dedos entrelazados y su barbilla descansando en ellos. El cabello del joven no tenía gel y colgaba en su rostro; bloqueándolo de la vista.

En realidad a Chase no le importaba: había escuchado los sonidos de respiración que significaba que el muchacho estaba vivo y no estaba más preocupado que eso.

La segunda y última vez que había verificado a su fan, Jack había estado considerablemente ocupado. Había estado detrás del mismo escritorio que antes, pero ahora estaba buscando papeles y hablando con gente en el teléfono de cosas de las que el adalid no tenía conocimiento.

Era concebible que, al abandonar la cacería de los Shen Gong Wu, el muchacho había escogido tomar el negocio de la familia, y por el tono triunfal en su voz mientras negociaba con un hombre en Canadá, era muy bueno en eso.

El cabello de Jack había estado aplastado, pero esta vez su cabeza estaba levantada y de esa manera su rostro había estado a la vista.

O lo había estado la mitad derecha, al menos: el lado izquierdo había estado oculto con vendas.

Esto le confirmó a Chase que los monjes realmente _habían _cortado la cara del muchacho y _que_ era la razón de las vendas. Entonces, por supuesto, había recordado la fortuna Spicer y asumió correctamente que había suficiente dinero en ella para proveerle de la mejor cirugía plástica que cualquiera pudiera querer.

Era un pequeño salto de lógica el asumir que cualquier cosa hecha al rostro de Spicer podía ser deshecha al tirar un poco de dinero a las personas correctas y, sintiéndose satisfecho con lo que sabía, el adalid dejó al gótico en sus propios aparatos y no lo había verificado desde entonces.

Alejándose de ese tren de pensamiento, Chase frunció el seño y demandó, "¿Qué _hay_ con Spicer, Wuya?"

Ojos verdes lo miraron por un silente momento. "¿A qué te refieres con 'qué hay con Spicer'?" demandó la bruja "Debe ser obvio-ohh… cierto… ¿últimamente no has estado involucrado en el círculo Heylin, verdad?"

El señor dragón entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Spicer _dejó_ el círculo Heylin hace tres años."

Wuya rió en respuesta. "Dejó el _conflicto_, Chase," corrigió, "_nunca_ dejó el círculo."

Y con eso, Chase alzó una ceja. "¿Nunca dejó?" repitió.

La mujer pelirroja se acercó al señor dragón sentándose en el borde de su escritorio. "Cuando los monjes lo atraparon la última vez," explicó, "finalmente lo entendió. _Finalmente_ se dio cuenta que no estaba hecho para seguir en contra de los monjes y que si continuaba poniéndose en esa posición, ellos podrían _matarlo_."

"No me sorprendería," el hombre resopló con disgusto. "Los Xiaolin… _Buenos_… Si _esos_ malditos niños son votados como 'Los Mejores Bienhechores del Año', los jueces fueron _sobornados_."

"_Eso_ es verdad," Wuya sonrió. "Pero Jack finalmente se dio cuenta, supongo, porque decidió quitarse de la competencia completamente. Por supuesto, todavía no estaba listo para dejar el Mal, aunque era obviamente inmaduro en eso, así que escogió algo que lo dejaría estar envuelto y quedarse en el Heylin al mismo tiempo pero lo pondría en una posición en la que _no_ le devolvieran su trasero en una charola de plata: se convirtió en un abastecedor."

¿Un abastecedor? Ahora eso era interesante, pensó el inmortal. "¿De qué clase?" le preguntó a la bruja.

"Lo que sea que puedas necesitar," Wuya respondió, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra. "si necesitas dinero, él es una oficina de préstamos; si necesitas drogas, hombres o mujeres, puede contrabandearlos o traficarlos por ti; si necesitas que te construyan un arma, está disponible a toda hora del día; si necesitas los tres, bueno…" en esta parte rió, como si estuviera divertida, "entonces él es tu hombre."

"¿_En serio_?" Chase preguntó, honestamente interesado. ¿_Spicer_? ¿_Un abastecedor de esa clase_? "Ciertamente no puede ser nada bueno"

"Sé que así parece," la bruja admitió, "pero realmente ese no es el caso. ¿Sabes lo malo que era en artes marciales y combate? Es exactamente lo _contrario_ en su actual carrera. Su cerebro," tarareó, dando golpecitos a su propio cráneo para enfatizar, "trabaja mejor con números y lógica que con cosas físicas. _Simplemente_ sabe cómo manejar un negocio entre las sombras como el que está dirigiendo para que parezca en la superficie que está haciendo todo al pie de la letra y está dirigiendo un modesto negocio de especias, como sus padres solían hacerlo."

La forma en la que la mujer había expresado eso parecía… rara. "¿Solían hacerlo?" repitió el adalid.

"Oh, es cierto," Wuya chilló, como si estuviera excitada, "no lo escuchaste, ¿verdad?"

Bueno, ahora _eso_ obtuvo la atención de Chase. Sólo había dos cosas que hacían que Wuya se emocionara: Shen Gong Wu y hombres que hacían cosas muy _malas_. "¿Escuchar qué?" demandó severamente.

"Bueno," habló como si fuera una adolescente sobre el último chisme de quién había engordado en el verano "tenía esta idea de volverse un abastecedor para el lado Heylin, pero había un enorme problema: no tenía su propio dinero y mami y papi _definitivamente_ notarían si empezaba a jugar con él para _eso_. Entonces… ¡los mató!"

Si fuera un hombre con menos autocontrol, su mandíbula hubiera caído hacia el suelo. "_¿Spicer?_" preguntó, en su lugar, con una incredulidad en su voz que sugería el resto de la oración: ¿estamos hablando del _mismo_?

"¡Lo sé!" la bruja exclamó. "¡Yo también estaba sorprendida! Parece el tipo de niño de mamá que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo, pero lo consiguió; de hecho, él estaba en la habitación con ellos cuando el gatillo fue accionado. Hay muchos rumores de cómo lo hizo, pero yo tengo la teoría que le lavó el cerebro a un hombre para matarlos y creer que lo había hecho para robar su dinero para que confesara con la policía y fuera a la cárcel como un chivo expiatorio. Después de todo, parecía lo más práctico para Jack: no quería ensuciar sus manos matando sus padres él mismo, pero estaban en el camino de lo que quería, así que tenían que irse." Suspiró de manera de un padre complacido. "Oh, ¡Estoy tan _orgullosa_ de él!"

Tan extraño como fuera (asumiendo que todo esto fuera verdad), Chase, también, estaba orgulloso de él. Durante un tiempo, pensó que el niño _nunca_ mejoraría o encontraría su propia posición en el camino del mal sin abandonar por completo y renunciar a una vida normal, una vida sin maldad. Oír que no sólo _no_ había renunciado… sino que realmente se había convertido _exitosamente _al mal… era muy, muy _intrigante_…

Repentinamente Chase recordó su anterior predicamento y entendió lo que la bruja había tratado de sugerirle. "… Crees que debería visitarlo y ver si _él_ puede ofrecerme una solución aceptable al dilema de qué hacer con los monjes," declaró.

"¿Por qué no?" Se encogió de hombros Wuya. "Puede conseguir o hacer cualquier cosa por un precio, pero vale la pena. Y oye, ¿quién sabe?" rió. "¡Tal vez te dé un descuento en lo que sea que quieras por ser su héroe maligno!"

El adalid viró los ojos, pero sin embargo se levantó de su escritorio, tronándose el rígido cuello, suspirando silenciosamente con el alivio que causó. "Tal vez _vaya_ a verlo," dijo después de un momento. "Ciertamente no tengo nada que perder al hacerlo, y puede ser bueno ver al muchacho cayéndose para ganar mi favor nuevamente."

Cuidadosamente evitó el mencionar el hecho que estaba interesado por la nueva descripción de Spicer que le habían dado; de uno que finalmente había hecho algo malvado de sí mismo en vez del patético y débil llorica que Chase había conocido, y se volvió en sus talones y abandonó el estudio sin otra palabra.

Sin embargo, lo primero era una ducha, seguida de Lao Mán Lóng y, una siesta.

Después de todo, no quería que su primer encuentro en tres años con Jack Spicer fuera manchado por el hecho que no se veía lo mejor posible, _especialmente_ no cuando era un Jack Spicer que era realmente… _interesante_…

Varias horas después, Chase Young estaba una vez más descansado y propiamente arreglado (en gran parte en el sentido que ya no tenía escamas saliéndole) salió hacia la mansión Spicer.

Era… _casi_ como la recordaba.

El lugar todavía era extravagante, la clase de hogar en la que un hombre rico _promedio_ entraría y cometería suicidio por no ser capaz de costearse una fracción de lo que el candelabro en el techo había costado.

Sin embargo, había diferencias desde la última vez que la había visto. Las decoraciones eran… _más obscuras_, por falta de mejor palabra: los artefactos que vestían los pasillos ya no eran bonitos jarrones y pedazos de joyería de los lejanos tiempos de aristocracia con pequeñas fiestas de té. En vez, había esculturas y máscaras de físicos de la época de la Peste Negra en Europa, pinturas y tapices del mismo periodo de tiempo recubrían las paredes (todas ellas, sin duda, auténticas; Spicer era lo suficientemente rico como para rechazar el colocar reproducciones y réplicas baratas).

Eran macabras, a menudo de devastación y ruina, pero eran invariablemente hermosas; tenía sentido, a menudo una tragedia era una de las mejores fuentes de inspiración de los artistas y podría decirse que no había tragedia más grande en el mundo medieval que la suprema eliminación de más de dos tercios de Europa.

Chase honestamente podía decir que le gustaba la nueva decoración. Le agregaba un cierto… _encanto_ malévolo al lugar.

Una diferencia _mayor_, ciertamente, era el vestíbulo, donde el retrato de la familia Spicer había estado, se había quitado y reemplazado.

En su lugar estaba una masiva y fina versión de la pintura de 1973 de Frank Frazetta, el Death Dealer. Uno podría preguntar el mérito de poner una pieza de arte de un amenazante guerrero sobre un poderoso caballo en el vestíbulo, asegurándose que la primera cosa que un invitado viera fueran los ojos rojos resplandeciendo debajo del casco con cuernos y un hacha sangrienta ominosamente blandida mientras el fondo ardía furiosamente en llamas, pero Chase entendió perfectamente cuál era la razón.

Spicer no _tenía_ el lujo de su casa en una montaña para darles a sus invitados una intimidación adelantada al anunciar su poder. En vez, lo hacía con lo que tenía y había usado el hecho que había un gran espacio para una pintura en el vestíbulo para su ventaja.

Como el Death Dealer, el joven abastecedor Heylin era alguien que podía ser un gran aliado; podría obtener lo que quisieras, mataba a aquellos a quienes querías muertos, y todo lo de en medio. De la misma manera, era alguien que no querrías en tu contra. Justo como la sangre en el hacha del Death Dealer podría terminar siendo la tuya, Jack fácilmente podía convertirse en alguien si se le daba la razón adecuada, y honestamente, era simplemente una mala idea cruzarse con un genio con el suficiente dinero a su disposición para pagarle a la Reina de Inglaterra para que se quitara sus pantaletas y malabareara hasta el último artículo de las Joyas de la Corona montando un monociclo (no que lo _haría_, pero todavía).

Chase estaba impresionado; qué manera tan elegante de decirles a sus invitados, "¡Oye, soy peligroso, pero estarás bien si no me provocas!"

Si Spicer había sido interesante antes, ahora era total y absolutamente _fascinante_: ¡el Spicer que conocía _nunca _hubiera pensado en una advertencia tan inteligente en un millón de años habiendo tenido miles para convenir en el asunto!

El adalid estaba más que entusiasmado de ver al joven y en lo que se había convertido.

Por supuesto, al ver al muchacho significaría _encontrarlo_ primero, lo cual probaba ser sólo un poco difícil.

Chase admitía que no había checado _por todos lados_ en la gran y cara mansión, pero había checado en tres lugares clave: el laboratorio, en el sótano (el cual se veía como si le hubieran dado una _gran_ actualización), la recámara (la cual también recibió una lujosa actualización), y la pequeña oficina en la que había visto por última vez al adolescente.

Es innecesario decir, no estaba en ninguno de esos lugares, ya que el hombre todavía seguía buscando.

Se detuvo en el vestíbulo con la gran y amenazadora pintura, escogiendo admirarla mientras esperaba. Después de todo, Spicer no podía haberse vuelto exitoso en su oficio si sus invitados estaban habituados a ser ignorados por horas: el vestíbulo era el lugar perfecto para esperar a ser propiamente recibido.

Una ligera punzada de algo aproximándose a su derecha entró en el conocimiento del señor dragón y, en el momento justo, un Jackbot entró zumbando en la habitación y se detuvo en el aire frente de él.

"Amo Young," se dirigió en un bajo y mecánico zumbido, aparentemente todavía reteniendo información de quién era el hombre en su banco de datos después de todos esos años, "¿puedo servirle?"

Complacido que hubiera estado correcto en su suposición de donde esperar, Chase le asintió cortante a la máquina. "Busco una audiencia con Spicer," dijo "Deseo consultarlo respecto a algo."

El robot no respondió por un momento, y cuando lo hizo, anunció casualmente "La base de datos dice que no tiene una cita."

El adalid frunció el seño, una ceja arqueándose automáticamente. "¿_Necesito_ una?" demandó.

"En realidad no," pareció encogerse de hombros, para nada intimidado por el amenazador gruñido en la voz del hombre. "De cualquier forma, el Amo Jack no está muy ocupado en este momento, así que es probable que lo vea incluso sin una cita."

Chase se calmó ante eso y ordenó imperiosamente, "Entonces llévame a él."

Hubo otra pausa que indicó que la máquina estaba en interfaz con otro pedazo de tecnología "Tiene suerte," entonó, una sonrisa en su voz artificial. "Dijo que estará feliz de verlo ahora. Sígame, por favor." El robot se agachó en una rígida y prácticamente imposible reverencia antes de volverse y alejarse flotando del vestíbulo.

El adalid lo siguió.

La caminata fue en silencio, Chase caminaba detrás de la máquina mientras obedientemente lo conducía a través de varios pasillos hacia donde sea que Spicer estuviera oculto.

Y ahí estaba, mientras el Jackbot se detenía en seco y volvía su rostro a una pequeña y modesta puerta. Sorprendentemente no había perilla, y el adalid se volvió hacia su compañero robótico por respuestas.

La máquina sacó una garra y tocó el preciso centro de la puerta, revelando un escáner electrónico escondido bajo una placa de madera.

"Presione su palma contra el sensor," instruyó el Jackbot. "Tomará la impresión de su mano, lo identificará y como consecuencia configurará la seguridad de la habitación."

Chase arqueó una ceja ante eso. Inteligente, pensó, sin embargo removió el guante de su mano e hizo como se le indicó.

El momento en que su mano hizo contacto con la puerta, una luz destelló, tomando la impresión de su mano como el robot dijo que haría. La pequeña computadora dentro de la madera (la cual era realmente titanio hecho _parecer_ madera para no llamar demasiado la atención) hizo sonidos de procesamiento por un momento antes que una voz femenina dijera, "Sujeto: Chase Young. Nivel de Amenaza: Alto. Máxima Seguridad ajustada."

El adalid no estaba seguro de estar perturbado al preguntarse cómo Spicer había obtenido la impresión de su mano para que la computadora la reconociera o estar complacido de sobremanera que había identificado precisamente como una importante amenaza.

Al final resultó que, no tenía mucho tiempo para preguntar, puesto que la puerta repentinamente se abrió con rapidez, permitiéndolo entrar.

Dentro estaba una muy moderna y atractiva oficina, con paredes rojas que resaltaban por un techo blanco y muebles negros. Era grande y espaciosa, con ventanas hasta el piso para permitir que mucha luz entrara si el de dentro lo deseaba, aunque ahora estaban bloqueadas por gruesas cortinas negras. Y tiene razón de ser, particularmente siendo afuera un día SOLEADO y el ocupante albino de la oficina no quisiera quemarse en el interior. Hacia el fondo de la habitación había un enorme escritorio de jacaranda boliviana, detrás una silla de oficina hecha con lo que parecía ser cuero negro italiano.

En esa silla estaba Jack Spicer.

Claro, en realidad no era el Jack Spicer que Chase había conocido; ya no.

El Jack Spicer que _conocía_ tenía cabello rojo, corto, no largo y _blanco_ junto en una cola de caballo suelta en la base del cuello. Usaba un atuendo gótico fuera de moda, no un elegante traje Armani que abrazaba con buen gusto un delgado y fibroso cuerpo. Tenía una fachada joven redondeada por rastros de gorditos y grandes y expresivos ojos demasiado grandes para su rostro, no firmes y apuestos rasgos que finalmente parecían _quedarle_.

Ciertamente, el Jack Spicer que conocía tampoco había tenido _eso_ en su cara.

Bajando desde el ojo izquierdo del muchacho… no, del joven _hombre _(el cual parecía de un más nublado rojo que su gemelo) había una punteada y de aspecto horrible cicatriz, una permanente y horrible parodia del gancho de delineador que solía dibujar ahí cuando era un niño.

_Dioses_, Chase pensó a sí mismo, los Xiaolin no eran _prácticamente_ malvados para haber hecho tal cosa a Spicer: _eran_ malvados.

Sin embargo, Spicer, a pesar de la cicatriz estaba sonriendo intensamente al adalid. "Chase," saludó en tono agradable en una voz más profunda y suave de la que el mayor recordaba, "ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?"

Chase miró a su anfitrión de arriba a abajo, su sorpresa ante los claros cambios en la apariencia, escondida detrás de una máscara de calma mientras accedía sin cambios en su voz, "Ha pasado tiempo."

La sonrisa se amplió. "Bueno, no te quedes ahí parado," El abastecedor Heylin invitó, señalando las dos sillas frente su escritorio. "Toma asiento. Están a tu disposición."

Disfrutando la cortesía que le era ofrecida, el señor dragón avanzó, intentando tomar la silla a su derecha.

Jack vio este movimiento y pidió tímidamente "¿Te importaría tomar la que está a _mi_ derecha? Me sentiría… más cómodo."

Chase se percató inmediatamente por qué se le era pedida tal cosa: su derecha era la _izquierda_ de Jack y el ojo izquierdo de Jack se veía raro, después de todo.

"¿Estás ciego de ese ojo?" preguntó con frialdad, accediendo a tomar la otra silla. No especificó cual ojo era del que hablaba porque la respuesta era obvia.

El joven hombre, al contrario de todas las expectativas, no era para nada sensible con el tema y simplemente se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de buena manera. "No completamente," respondió, "pero no me sirve mucho. Estoy limitado a figuras y movimiento, sin mencionar que la percepción de profundidad es todo menos _acertada_". Rió. "Pero, esa es la razón por la que _estoy_ ahora en esta área del negocio: no importa si tienes sólo un ojo bueno, porque en realidad es todo lo que necesitas."

"¿Es _por eso_ que dejaste la caza de los Shen Gong Wu?" Preguntó Chase, curioso. "¿Porque ya no eras capaz de pelear físicamente?"

Jack lo miró inexpresivamente. "Chase, no nos engañemos: No podía pelear físicamente incluso _antes que_," pasó un dedo a lo largo de la irregular cicatriz, "eso pasara."

"Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste?"

"Porque tuve una revelación." El albino respondió. "Porque finalmente entendí que esos inútiles bienhechores habían perdido cualquier sentido del bien y el mal que habían tenido y las oportunidades eran buenas para que _me_ _mataran_." Jack se recargó ligeramente en su silla, informando, "No estaba listo para morir, así que me alejé mientras todavía podía."

"Un movimiento inteligente," halagó el adalid, sin molestarse en mencionar que había hecho precisamente la misma cosa.

Su anfitrión, de hecho, no tropezó de alegría al haber recibido un halago de Chase Young, y simplemente sonrió en respuesta. "Ciertamente lo_ creí_"

"¿Y lo crees ahora?" Chase preguntó, complacido que una conversación con Spicer, por primera vez, no tenía que pausar mientras Jack chillaba infantilmente y lo adulaba.

"Lo que pienso," Jack dijo, "es que fue la mejor maldita decisión que he tomado. Puede que ya no esté en la escena, pero veo muchos más beneficios de los que tenía cuando lo estaba."

Chase alzó una ceja. "¿De qué forma?"

"De_ todas_ las formas posibles," el abastecedor Heylin sonrió. "Para empezar, no tendré mi trasero pateado a diario, lo que es un bono extra. Luego, por supuesto, está el hecho que estoy categorizado en _ridículas_ cantidades de dinero de todo el asunto _sumadas_ a los trillones que ya tenía, lo cual es genial. Aparte de eso," agregó, "mantener al lado Heylin completamente abastecido con lo que sea que necesiten es mi pequeña y personal manera de decir, 'Jódanse' a los monjes: Les doy armas o dinero para hacer sus propias armas, atacan a los monjes con ellas, los monjes corren el riesgo de perder sus vidas o sus Shen Gong Wu, y estoy feliz."

"Ciertamente, tiene sentido," el adalid reflexionó en voz alta. "Creía que había un definido incremento en el uso de armamento, últimamente, y aquí estás ofreciéndote como proveedor de todo."

Una mirada de realización cruzó por el rostro de Jack. "Eso me recuerda," frunció el seño, "Tengo una o dos cosas que verificar rápidamente; ¿te importaría si lo hago ahora? Juro que no tomará mucho."

El hecho de que se le estaba pidiendo permiso por cortesía sellaba el trato para el hombre y asintió amablemente.

Los dedos blancos chasquearon una vez, y un Jackbot se apresuró a la habitación. "¿Sí, Amo Jack?"

"¿Cómo van los deudores, JB-1225?" preguntó casualmente el albino.

"Katnappé ha pagado su préstamo en su totalidad, Amo" informó obedientemente.

Una ceja se arqueó elegantemente cuando el robot no continuó. "¿Y Tubbimura? ¿Qué hay de él?"

"No se ha escuchado de él, Amo" el JB-1225 dijo excusándose.

Un profundo ceño fruncido cruzó por el rostro de Jack, uno que inmediatamente maximizó el interés de Chase. "Encuéntralo," el joven ordenó, su tono mortalmente calmo. "Dile que tiene hasta mañana en la mañana para terminar el pago por el rayo que compró o si no…"

La máquina reverenció con respeto. "Sí, Amo. ¿Algo más?"

Jack se encogió de hombros ante eso. "Sólo lo usual," dijo. "Corta un par de sus dedos o maltrátalo en advertencia; algo pequeño. Sin embargo, si el pago no se lleva a cabo para las 8:00 AM de mañana, mátalo y recupera todo lo que tiene que pagar por el rayo desintegrador."

"Por supuesto, Amo," El Jackbot accedió, haciendo nuevamente una reverencia con respeto antes de salir flotando de la habitación.

Chase se encontró _terriblemente _aturdido en qué tan casualmente Spicer hablaba de matar a sus enemigos. Lo forzó hacia abajo y desafió, "¿No pensaste en poner un mecanismo de auto-destrucción en el rayo desintegrador? Te hubiera ahorrado el problema de tener que encontrarlo."

"Tal vez," Jack concedió con una sonrisa, "pero entonces el rayo de desintegrador sería destruido y habría gastado mi tiempo y dinero en construirlo sin ser pagado por él cuando Tubbimura fuera lastimado o matado cuando explotara. De esta manera, obtengo el dinero de regreso si paga para mañana y si no, obtengo el dinero _y_ el artículo en cuestión de regreso. Aparte, es simplemente más divertido lastimarlo primero."

La oscura sonrisa que el rostro del joven lucía en el momento mandó una emoción de perversa alegría de arriba a abajo de la espina del señor dragón. Spicer ya no era una vergüenza para la comunidad del Mal; no, no, no, de_ ninguna_ manera. Ya no era más sólo un niño tonto pretendiendo ser Heylin, Chase se percató…

Que _era_ Heyliln.

El pensamiento mismo era atractivo. ¿_Qué _tanto tiempo había sido desde que sangre nueva se había presentado en el círculo Heylin? ¿_Valiosa _sangre nueva?

De hecho, el último había sido _él mismo_ hace unos 1,500 años, y ahora estaba Spicer, un inteligente, letal, ahora _atractivo_ joven, siguiendo involuntariamente sus pasos.

…Chase se preguntó si no era demasiado tarde para usar los sentimientos de Jack hacia él.

Ciertamente los _tenía_ hace tres años, hace tanto había sido obvio, pero… el gótico había sido demasiado _inmaduro_, entonces, tan inepto y sin experiencia en _todo_ y cualquier cosa por venir en una relación entre él y el inmortal. Eran demasiado incompatibles en ese momento y hubiera terminado en desastre. _Ahora_, por otro lado…

Cualquier tonto podría ver que había potencial, y Chase, ciertamente, no era más ciego que cualquier tonto.

"Entonces," Jack comenzó, plegando sus manos en su escritorio incluso mientras sacaba al adalid de sus reflexiones internas, "¿exactamente qué te hizo decidir el visitar?"

"Recientemente a los Xiaolin se les ha metido a la cabeza que sería una buena idea el irrumpir en mi casa, destruir mis cosas, y robar varios de mis Shen Gong Wu," Chase respondió con el seño fruncido.

Los ojos rojos lo miraron con sorpresa por un momento. Entonces, Jack resopló y negó con la cabeza. "Pisando los dedos del dragón, picándole con una vara y luego procediendo a hacerle ruidos de 'nee-nee-nee-nee' mientras su espalda esta vuelta: _claramente_ ese grupo de abusadores quieren morir."

El inmortal estuvo completamente de acuerdo. Frunció el seño ante la memoria de ellos y corrigió, "Quiero una venganza _sin_ matarlos. Mi problema recae en el hecho que nada místico es castigo suficiente."

"Así que viniste a mí para ver si algo _mecánico_ haría el truco," Jack dedujo. Ante el asentimiento confirmante de Chase, sonrió intensamente, asegurando. "Entonces, tienes suerte; debí idear un millón y una maneras de hacer sus vidas completamente miserables y horribles después de lo que me hicieron. ¿Tienes algo en mente, o debería dejarme llevar y darte algunas ideas?"

"Lo último sería aceptable," el mayor permitió. "Preferiría escuchar tus ideas primero."

"Muy bien…" el abastecedor Heylin dijo, golpeando ligeramente su dedo índice contemplativamente sobre su escritorio mientras consideraba las opciones. "Bueno, para empezar, la venganza debe ser personalizada; ya sabes hecha a la medida para un individuo específico. Después de todo, lo que arruina la vida de _una_ persona puede salvar la de otra, así que no puedes hacerle lo misma cosa a todos los monjes."

"Eso tiene mucho sentido," Chase acordó. Tal vez _ese_ era el problema con todos los hechizos que había leído en la última semana: no eran _personalizados_ y eran sólo desagradables cosas genéricas.

Los brazos cubiertos con de Armani se cruzaron sobre el delgado pecho y Jack tarareó tranquilamente. "Tenía esta idea; de qué hacerle a Raimundo… fue después que me marcara con una cicatriz," advirtió, "así que… es muy malo. Tal vez _demasiado _cruel."

"Lo contrario había sido el problema con todo lo demás que consideré," el adalid informó. "Si es muy cruel, _yo_ juzgaré eso."

Jack no pausó más ni hizo excusas para su idea para el infinito placer de Chase y simplemente dijo, "Podemos eliminar su habilidad de tener un orgasmo."

Los ojos dorados se ensancharon ante eso. "¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó.

"Sí," el joven asintió, "Puedo hacerlo de modo que nunca vuelva a tener un orgasmo, si quieres."

Reponiéndose rápidamente de la sorpresa que tal cosa fuera _posible_, demandó "¿_Cómo_?"

"Básicamente," Jack comenzó, "la parte _física _ del orgasmo, la expulsión de semen; no sé cómo detener eso, pero el _sentimiento_ de un orgasmo… Bien, el sentimiento viene de un flujo de endorfinas liberado en el cerebro ante la expulsión de semen. Es una respuesta natural del cuerpo diseñada para hacernos disfrutar el sexo para que podamos reproducirnos. He dominado la nanotecnología en este punto de mi vida: no sería tan difícil el programar algunos nanobots para bloquear los receptores que toman las endorfinas que producen el agradable sentimiento o para que eliminen las endorfinas. Así que, se vendría, pero no tendía ese sentimiento orgásmico y no obtendría nada de él. Es un completo puto, así que me di cuenta que lo mataría el no ser capaz de disfrutar un orgasmo. Aparte de eso, _nada_ se volvería a sentir bien si las endorfinas son bloqueadas o eliminadas, así que probablemente también estaría deprimido todo el tiempo. No sé," Jack eventualmente se encogió de hombros, "¿qué piensas?"

Chase tenía _mucha_ suerte por su increíble autocontrol. Si fuera un hombre de voluntad más débil, habría lucido una erección del deliciosamente malvado e inteligente monólogo y hubiera limpiado el escritorio de jacaranda boliviana de sus contenidos y arrastrado a Jack en él para hacer perversidades con él.

En vez de eso, honestamente dijo. "Tal vez esta es la más diabólica cosa que he escuchado salir de tus labios, Spicer. Creo que es _justo_ la manera que quiero que sea manejado Pedrosa."

El albino sonrió, viéndose complacido. "Genial," dijo, "¡uno menos, faltan tres!"

"¿Tienes alguna medida 'muy cruel' para Tohomiko?" Preguntó Chase. "Por lo que recuerdo, ella también jugó un papel importante en lo de tu cicatriz" Con cuidado no mencionó que quería escuchar a Jack hablarle de arruinar vidas y hacer a otros miserables por el simple hecho que el inmortal se lo pedía.

Realmente era demasiada caricia al ego.

"En realidad, si tengo," Jack respondió a la pregunta. "Kimiko es una mujer que es todo apariencias. Bien, en términos de hormonas y cosa, estoy seguro que sabes que pueden afectar demasiado la apariencia física, ¿verdad?"

Chase asintió. Era de conocimiento general que afluencias y desbalances de hormonas conducían a cosas como cabello indeseado o pérdida y ganancia de peso. Como un adolescente, recordaba haber tenido mucho problema con acné por ese azote causa-problemas del cuerpo humano, hormonas. Esto fue, claro, antes que su cara se aclarara y se volviera el demonio perfecto y apuesto que era ahora.

"Está este fenómeno de imitación en el mundo químico," el joven continuó. "Es cuando algo está formado lo suficiente como algo más para ser capaz de pasar en la mente humana. Un ejemplo es la heroína: imita la acción de las endorfinas y es capaz de tomar su lugar al ir a sus receptores en el cerebro. Ese es el porqué la gente tiene una carga al drogarse con heroína: porque imita las endorfinas naturales del cuerpo lo suficiente para que tomara su lugar y causara la misma buena sensación. Puedo hacer algo similar con hormonas," explicó. "Puedo manufacturar algunos químicos artificiales que trabajen como ciertas hormonas y puedo enloquecer el cuerpo de Kimiko desde adentro: acné, acelerar el crecimiento, maldición, ¡un _bigote_ completo si quieres!

Y con eso, Chase estaba _muy_ cerca de perder su auto-contención y abalanzársele al abastecedor Heylin donde se encontraba sentado.

¿_Cómo_ había logrado Spicer volverse tan extravagantemente _malvado_?

Chase, de hecho, no perdió su autocontrol y una vez más convino con calma, "Otra excelente solución, Spicer. Me _gustaría_ que representaras esa."

"Entonces, tenemos el 50 % hecho," Jack sonrió, "al menos, conceptualmente. ¿A quién quieres joder ahora?"

"¿Qué tal Bailey?" sugirió el adalid. "Estoy interesado en cómo intentarás hacer a alguien tan calmo como él miserable."

"¿Estás bromeando?" el albino se burló. "¡Es fácil! Podemos ir por la ruta de un cambio de sexo con él."

"¿Un cambio de sexo?" Chase repitió. Bien, tenía que escuchar _esto_.

"Podemos hacer algo similar al plan de hormonas," el joven explicó, "pero con estrógeno. Mucho, mucho estrógeno. Principalmente, le crecerán senos, pero si quieres ir por todo, simplemente podemos secuestrarlo y hacerle algunas cirugías. Estará tan avergonzado por el hecho que es una chica como para acudir con alguien por ayuda o para regresarse, y entonces el resto de su vida estará arruinada: parece ser el tipo de hombre que quiere encontrar una buena chica y sentar cabeza, pero no será _capaz_ de sentar cabeza por lo que le enseñaron. Será una mujer, y las mujeres no pueden ser esposos ni padre de ningún niño. Todavía será heterosexual, mentalmente, así que encontrará a las mujeres sexualmente atractivas, pero, de nuevo, la manera en la que fue criado probablemente no le dejará tener una relación con una mujer porque la homosexualidad está 'mal'. Incluso probablemente vaya la manera que se 'supone' que vaya y tratar de tener una relación con un hombre, lo cual _también_ se sentirá incorrecto porque él es mentalmente un hombre y no gay, a pesar su cuerpo fuera el de una mujer cuando hiciera el acto sexual con un hombre heterosexual." Una mano blanca se agitó despectivamente. "Serán tonterías psicológicas lo que le jodan la cabeza"

"Me gusta," el señor dragón declaró inmediatamente. "Realmente _eres_ un genio maligno, Spicer."

Jack sonrió abiertamente, complacido con el cumplido. "Gracias," dijo. "Lo sé. Con Clay encargado, eso sólo deja a… Omi."

"¿Algún plan sobre qué hacer con él?" Chase preguntó.

El albino simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Nada tan bueno como los otros tres," admitió. "Pero tengo un aparato de control mental en algún lugar de mi laboratorio; imagino que probablemente puedo hacer que su cuerpo fuera controlado y su mente será dejada en paz y perfectamente consciente de lo que sucede en contra de su voluntad. Entonces, puedo programarlo para que haga cualquier cosa que digas y de buena gana se vuelva uno de tus sirvientes, incluso cuando todo el tiempo estaría protestando vehementemente cualesquier maldad que le pidas a pesar del hecho que nada de lo que puedas hacer podrá ser peor de lo que él está haciendo como un monje."

El señor dragón consideró esto silenciosamente por un momento, causando que Jack le diera una sonrisa avergonzada.

"¿Ves?" dijo. "Te dije que no era tan genial."

"No," Chase negó, una sonrisa revoloteó por su rostro, "es buena. Me permite tomarlo como un guerrero al igual que verlo castigado por las fechorías que realizó con el resto de sus compatriotas. Creo que me gustaría que esa se haga, también."

"Bueno, muy bien, entonces," Jack sonrió, "estamos bien." Sacó una pequeña libreta negra de su escritorio y rápidamente garabateó algunas notas (obviamente sólo pedazos de información para que no olvidara lo que le era encargado hacer), antes de ponerla donde la había sacado. "Ahora, lo que queda para discutir es qué tanto vas a pagarme para hacer que eso suceda."

Chase cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, informando, "Tengo más dinero de lo que pudieras imaginar y estoy dispuesto a pagar generosamente para ver que la discreción de los Xiaolin en mi contra sea vengada. Pagaré lo que pidas."

"Mmmm," el albino canturreó bajo en su garganta. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus codos en su escritorio y descansando su barbilla en los dedos entrelazados. Estuvo callado por un momento, entonces… "Tu dinero no sirve aquí."

"¿…Perdón?" el inmortal demandó al hombre más joven con el seño fruncido.

"No aceptaré tu dinero," Jack repitió con calma.

"Entonces, ¿lo harás gratis?"

"Ciertamente, no" el abastecedor Heylin negó. "Después de todo, no soy el tipo de hombre que gastaría mi dinero y recursos sin obtener algo a cambio."

El ceño fruncido se incrementó. "Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que rechazas completamente el negocio?"

"Oh, no, lo haré," el albino respondió. "En realidad, estaré feliz de hacerlo."

Un profundo seño fruncido se apoderó del rostro del señor dragón, y con muy ligero gruñido en su voz, ordenó, "Deja de hablar en círculos, Spicer; ¿qué quieres a cambio de tus servicios?"

Los ojos rojos se abrieron, fijando al mayor con una mirada firme mientras el joven genio maligno removía sus codos del escritorio y se recargaba en su silla una vez más. "Un beso," Jack dijo seriamente.

_Esta_ pequeña respuesta dejó a Chase anonadado, y por un minuto completo, simplemente miró al albino en silencio. Eventualmente, arregló un "¿_Qué_?"

"Un beso," Jack repitió. "No tiene que ser de lengua ni nada, pero tiene que ser de al menos quince segundos."

Percatándose que Spicer no había entendido lo que le preguntaba, el adalid alternó su pregunta ligeramente. "Entonces, ¿_por qué_?"

"Porque…" el joven comenzó con una lenta duda, "… porque siempre he querido uno de ti."

Los ojos dorados miraron evaluativamente mientras el trillonario suspiro, admitiendo, "Te he… amado por… mucho tiempo, Chase… aunque estoy seguro que sabías eso; supongo que no era realmente sutil al respecto. Pero _sí_ te amé. No era un enamoramiento de fan o algo, incluso si hubiera empezado de esa manera." Jack frunció el seño, explicando, "Fuiste la razón por la que quería ser malvado en primer lugar, incluso si no era muy bueno en ese entonces. Eras y sigues siendo tan… _sorprendente_… y estaba y estoy totalmente de pies a cabeza por ti; no sólo porque eres magnífico y poderoso, sino por ser… _tú_, supongo. En realidad no puedo explicarlo, y lo he tratado un montón de veces, también: tú eres tú, y te amo por eso. No sé, tal vez no se _supone_ que tenga sentido…"

Los ojos del albino bajaron, aparentemente mirando con odio al escritorio. "Cuando los monjes… hicieron lo que me hicieron… sabía que ya no podía ser malvado de esa manera. En primer lugar no era muy bueno; sólo lo hacía para tratar de impresionarte, y luego ellos me _marcaron_. Me lastimaron de una manera que me pusiera en una _permanente_ desventaja y me di cuenta que si continuaba, conseguiría que me mataran y nunca sería capaz de impresionarte lo suficiente para que quisieras _al menos_ besarme. Mantengo la cicatriz como un recuerdo de eso," dijo, "aunque incluso pude haberme deshecho de ella."

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, y entonces… "Así que tomo _este _enfoque," dijo Jack. "Después de todo, dicen que no hay arma más malvada que el frío y duro dinero. Me convertí en abastecedor; el hombre en el que el lado Heylin cuenta, sabiendo que tendrías que venir aquí _algún día_ queriendo _algo_, y ahora que lo haces, estoy siendo egoísta y te pido un beso a cambio de lo que quieres que haga para que pueda pretender por un segundo que todo lo que he hecho _es_ suficiente y que lo quieres. Soy lo suficientemente rico para costear hacer algo que valga varios millones de dólares gratis, y… prefiero ser capaz de besarte _sólo una vez_ a que nunca, incluso si te lo tengo que extorsionar."

En ese momento, el único pensamiento era que indudablemente _no_ era _tan_ tarde para hacer uso de los sentimientos de Spicer hacia él: todavía estaban _ahí._

"Pagaré tu precio, Spicer," respondió quedamente.

La cabeza de Jack se levantó inmediatamente, el seño fruncido se había ido mientras le dirigía al inmortal una sorprendida y completamente impotente mirada que parecía ridícula en un hombre vestido tan costosamente y con tan horrorosa cicatriz en su rostro. "¿Lo… lo harás?" consiguió decir.

"Por supuesto," respondió honestamente, levantándose de su silla y caminando alrededor del escritorio de jacaranda. "Incluso con tu razonamiento, _un_ beso, _sin_ lengua, a eso… tu precio es _ridículamente_ barato para el problema en el que vas…"

"¿Sí…?" preguntó el joven hombre, un muy ligero y casi inaudible temblor en su voz por los nervios a la vez que volteaba su silla para encarar al inmortal.

Oh, lo que _hizo_ al ego de Chase que pudiera hacerle eso a Spicer; ¡podía hacer que el poderoso y mortal hombre Heylin temblara y l_o mirara_ con ojos de profundo deseo y miedo mezclados!

Con destreza puso un pie debajo de la silla y la inclinó hacia atrás, el cuero hizo un suave sonido al golpear la pared mientras su ocupante dio un pequeño grito. El inmortal podía oír que la respiración de Jack se profundizó y se irregularizó mientras colocaba sus manos en la pared, inclinándose hasta que prácticamente estaba nariz con nariz con el albino. "¿No crees, Spicer," prácticamente ronroneó, "que debiste pedirme un poco… _más_ por todo lo que estás haciendo…?"

Jack se estremeció muy visiblemente y Chase le dirigió una superior y dentada sonrisa mientras asimilaba el suave aroma del joven hombre, la agradable colonia y el _infinitamente_ más agradable aroma de macho excitado.

"¿Qué tanto más estás dispuesto a dar?" El abastecedor Heylin preguntó.

"Una pregunta sabia," el señor dragón rió, permitiendo que una mano abandonara la pared para descansar en un hombro vestido en Armani. Pronto migró hacia el centro del pecho del albino, soltando y quitando completamente la corbata de seda roja de Jack. "¿Qué tanto quieres?" persuadió, tirando el artículo de ropa.

Un determinado seño fruncido se apoderó de los rasgos del albino, y Chase se encontró inmensamente complacido cuando una de las manos de Jack se alzó y quitó su cabello de la cola de caballo; permitiendo que los mechones blancos cepillaran sus hombros. La otra fue usada para alcanzar y tomar la faja roja, jalándola para deshacer el nudo y arrojándola sin cuidado a un lado para caer cerca de la corbata descartada.

"_Todo_" Jack gruñó en respuesta.

Los ojos dorados centellaron en la baja luz de la oficina y una risa divertida pasó por sus labios. "Creo que podemos arreglarlo," Chase tarareó su respuesta.

En un parpadeo, los dos hombres Heylin se habían ido de la oficina de alta seguridad y reaparecido segundos después en la habitación de Jack, con la total intención de hacer un completo desastre de las sábanas de seda de 1,300$ en el colchón tamaño King.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: Como muchos de ustedes puedan o no saber… ¡El cumpleaños de Silvarbelle ya viene! \O/**

**El 19 de Julio, precisamente, y ¡este es mi (tempranamente admitido) regalo para ella! \O/**

**Gracias por leer, ¡espero les gustó! :D**

**.**

**.**

**22-08-10  
**


End file.
